


Valem Times

by Chiral_leaf



Series: Owl House romance and action [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Comedy, Disney, High School, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiral_leaf/pseuds/Chiral_leaf
Summary: Luz's freinds and Hexside academy surprise her with a traditional human Valem Times. Meanwhile, Edric and Amity blight serach for the perfect gifts for their crushes.A fun stand alone Valentines day story, in the canon Owl house setting.(If you like this please check out the others in the series, and feel free to leave comments and suggestions (  When it boiling rains gives more context for the relationship)
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Jerbo, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: Owl House romance and action [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162754
Kudos: 32





	Valem Times

Fluff rained down on Luz followed by scraps of velvet and a red felt heart. “Happy Valem times,” shouted King. She was then pelted by hard wrapped toffee.   
“Ow, ow. Ow!” said Luz. “What’s going on?” The small black furry demon, King, was covered in cotton stuffing and continued to throw toffee at her.  
“It’s Valem Times. Eda and Gus told us about it. We figured we’d do your human holidays so you wouldn’t feel home sick.”  
“But what is all this?” she said waving at the fluff and toffee.  
“Geez, you should know how the holiday works Luz. You’re human. You hunt for a heart to give to friends and loved ones. The size and type depend on the relationship and feelings. I ripped that out of Rupert. He betrayed me for the last time. You’re a much better friend,” said King, pointing to a stuffed rabbit with it’s chest ripped out. “And you give candy so they eat that instead of the heart, though I don’t know why you’d waste a perfectly good heart.”  
“Oh…. Well thank you very much, King. Happy valentine’s d… umm Valem Times. Umm, did they tell anyone else about this?”  
“No, of course not, because if I told you the truth it would ruin the surprise. Just take your time headed to school in the morning.”  
“Oh Boy,” Luz said with a mix of worry and false enthusiasm. She swung her arm in front of her in false enthusiasm and bits of fluff fell out of her black hair. She tried to brush the fluff out of her hair, then sighed.

“How did you get ole Bumpy to agree to this?” said Edric looking up at the decorations. A drop of blood landed on his pale nose and he wiped it off with his sleeve. There were fresh heart hanging from the ceiling, some still beating.  
“Principal Bump agreed it would be in proper school spirit to show support for the cultural practices of the foreign student,” said Gus proudly. “Also, I gave him candy.”  
“So, you were saying the heart you give depends on the persons relationship to you, your feelings, and their personality, right? Can you give one to someone you have a crush on?” said Amiy, face flushed pink.  
“Yes, and absolutely. That’s the most important heart you can give, aside from true love. You have to pick it very carefully,” said Gus.  
“Does it…,” said Amity, then losing confidence.  
“Does it have to be in person?” said Edric, running his hand through his green hair. His younger sister, Amity and Gus both turned to look at him.  
“What? I can have a crush,” said Edric indignantly.  
“Yeah, but you aren’t even confident enough to ask them out in person,” giggled Emira, his twin sister. “You and mittens are definitely related.” Amity and Edric both turned deep red.  
“Umm, yes,” said Gus diplomatically. “It is traditional to give a heart in person, leave it for them somewhere, or even from a secret admirer. So, any way is fine.”  
“Are you giving anyone hearts, Gus?” said Willow.  
“Yes, that’s the most fun part. I want to make sure Luz doesn’t miss home and no one feels left out.,” said Gus. He raised a large sack with both hands. The bottom of the bag was stained dark and dark fluid dripped from it. “I wanted to be traditional. Lots of fresh friendship hearts.”  
Edric’s face turned a pale shade of green to try and match his hair. “Where in the Titan’s left toe did you get that many hearts?”  
“A party planner never reveals his sources,” he said, tone deadly, eyes glassy. “Did you bring the candy, Willow?”  
“All I could find was chocolate. It probably isn’t very traditional,” said willow, holding up a large bag of red paper wrapped chocolates.  
“Oh well, it will have to do,” said Gus with a shrug. “I’ve told the student council how Valem Times works, so most of the students should know how to participate tomorrow. Willow and I will finish getting these ready,” he said raising the lumpy sack. “If you need to get a special heart you have today to do it. Good hunting, may you go with the heart of a warrior or at least find one.”

Edric ran into the forest behind Hexside academy, eager to find the perfect heart to confess to his crush. Once deep in the woods he hid behind a tree, scouting for prey. After a while a giant centipede taller than him passed by. He chased it for ten minutes before remembering that centipedes had an open circulatory system and didn’t technically have hearts. He stopped to catch his breath by a small lake. A bat flew by, but it wasn’t big enough to make an adequate gift. The bushes rustled. It sounded large, and he spun to attack it.  
Amity rushed out of the bushes, struggling to catch her breath. Edric readied a magic attack, but stopped when he realized what it was.  
“I could kill you, but I don’t think your heart would be very big. Probably cold and shriveled,” said Edrc loudly, to make sure she knew he was there.  
Once the surprise of finding he brother in the woods suddenly wore off, she said, “If I thought we were trying after the same person I might kill you just because.”  
“Is that possible?” he said in surprise.  
“No… well actually I’m not sure. Who is it?” said Amity.  
“I’m not telling you. You tell me,” said Edric.  
“I’m not telling you either,” She said.  
“Ok, fine. Do they have brown eyes?”  
“Yes,” Amity said slowly. “Do they have dark hair?”  
“Yes,” said Edric, worry in his voice. “Are they a little odd?”  
“nooo… ok, yeah definitely,” She said anxiously. “Are they tall and lanky?”  
“Yeah, definitely,” he said. “It can’t be the same person can it? I didn’t think we had the same taste, in multiple ways. Um, do they have really big pointy sexy ears?”  
“Uh…What?” said Amity. “No, not at all.” Her confusion turned to relief “Thank the Titan. …But who has big sexy ears?”  
“I won’t analyze your description and you won’t analyze mine, deal?” he said, face flushed red.  
“Deal,” said Amity quickly.   
“This is harder than I thought,” said Edric.  
“I know,” agreed Amity. “It might be easier if I COULD give them my heart.”  
“Yeah, it’s probably not that cold and shriveled. It just needs to thaw out a little more,” He teased her, with brotherly affection. Amity threw a small rock at him, which hit him in arm, and he laughed.  
Amity gave a small smile and laugh, then grabbed a much larger rock. She chucked it to his right, in the tradition of playful sibling antagonism. It splashed into the lake behind them. A second much larger splash followed, and they turned toward it. A massive Ammit rose from the lake, Its large crocodilian mouth open, showing row of sharp teeth. The hybrid hippopotamus and lion body shook the water off it’s back and stepped a massive leg toward them.  
Amity froze in surprise. Edric threw up a shielding spell around them. He glanced worriedly at Amity. “This giant heart is perfect. I call dibs. Get out of here it’s mine,” Edric shouted.  
She started to protest, then nodded and ran back into the woods.

In the morning Luz went to Hexside academy like usual, with king trailing behind her. “What are you doing here?” asked Luz.  
“I’m hoping people throw away hearts and candy. This will be the jackpot for noms,” said king, and he struggled to climb into a trash can. His fluffy head topped with a horned skull peaked over the trashcan. “With the power of so may vanquished enemies I shall be unstoppable! Mwahahahahah!”. He shook his tiny furry paws into the sky.  
“Worrying, but so adorable,” said Luz under her breath. “And I’m sure king, just misunderstood things. I’m sure it will be fine.” She walked into the main hallway of Hexside academy, and was greeted by an assortment of beating hearts hanging from the ceiling. Dark red spots speckled the floor like macabre confetti. The air smelled thick of copper and iron. Luz started to gag and had to force it back.  
“Surprise! Happy Valem times,” many voices shouted at once. Suddenly a group of students appeared from nowhere, headed by Gus waving his glowing fingers.  
“My heart,” exclaimed Luz, grabbing her chest.  
“That’s the spirit,” said Gus excitedly. “Happy Traditional Valem Times.” He thrust a large dripping heart at her with a wet thud. “You get the best one, since it’s your holiday.”  
Luz cringed, trying to force a smile. “Thanks guys, you really shouldn’t have. Really,” she said. Willow began to pelt her with wrapped chocolates. “Ow.” She slowly reached out for the large heart, unsure how not to hurt Gus’ feelings. The throng of students started pushing more hearts at her and telling her ‘Happy Valem Times’. Blood began to pool around her feet.  
Luz pulled back her hands suddenly. “You know what? I think there are too many for me to carry. Thank you all very much. Happy Valem Times. Feels just like home…. Um, you can leave them all with King outside. He’s… going to take them home for me”. She breathed slowly through her mouth. “I’m just overwhelmed… um, with everyone’s generosity. I’m just going for some air in the school courtyard garden.”  
Luz rushed out to the school courtyard and sat beneath a flowering tree. She breathed the fresh air deeply. She looked at the little garden and tried to relax. She knew everyone was just trying to be supportive. Lost in thought she didn’t notice that three students had walked up to her.   
“Happy Valem Times, Luz,” the group said in unison. A tall boy, a girl with a fishhook earing, and a dog with glasses stopped in front of Luz.  
“Oh Hey, Jerbo, Viney, Barcus. Happy Valem times,” she said halfheartedly. “I didn’t see you guys out here.”  
“Oh, the smell and blood we getting to Barcus and Jerbo, can you believe it?” asked Viney.  
“No, how strange…,” said Luz, glancing sympathetically at Barcus and Jerbo.  
“Oh, we have gifts,” said Jerbo softly.  
“Oh, you really don’t have to,” said Luz panicked.  
“I’m sorry it’s not really traditional, but I can only hunt plants,” said Jerbo. He fished into his bag and pulled out a very small potted plant. The plant had lacy foliage, with little yellow heart shaped flowers.  
“Oh, Thank you, Jerbo. That’s really pretty,” she said sincerely. Jerbo blushed and his pointy ears turned pink.  
“Yeah, I’d rather heal an animal than kill it, but I baked a bunch of cupcakes,” said Viney, handing her a frosted cupcake.  
Barcus barked a few times and pulled a bottle out of his pack with his mouth, placing it in Luz’s hands. “He said it’s a healing potion, it will give you hearts,” translated Jerbo.

“Thank you all very much,” said Luz, a smile now on her face. She talked with them for a few minutes before another group joined them in the court yard. All that bright green hair was easy to spot. “Oh, hey Amity! Edric, Emira.” She waved at them.   
“Um, happy Valem times,” stammered Amity, her face flushed.  
“Happy Valem times, everyone. Jerbo,” said Edric, nodding at the tall awkward boy. “Um, can I talk with you over there?”  
“Oh, ok sure,” said Jerbo softly, avoiding eye contact. He followed Edric, slouching his large shoulders and dragging his large feet. They got to the far edge of the courtyard and stood beside a large tree.  
“Um, Happy Valem Times,” said Edric, lacking his usual confidence.  
“Happy Valem Times,” said Jerbo, managing shy and excited at the same time.   
“I have a gift for you,” Edric said, as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a heart that was wider than his chest, struggling with the weight as it dripped blood. Jerbo visibly cringed, but started to reach for it. The heart vanished in Jerbo’s hands were a chocolate cake and a bouquet of flowers. “I started to fight a giant monster for you, but then I realized you wouldn’t like a creature being killed without a good reason and wouldn’t know what to do with a heart. But you definitely know what to do with cake.” He hesitated stepping back, then forward. “ Bu I know you also don’t like illusions. I’d rather give you my real heart, Jerbo. I’m glad we’ve become friends, but I like you. If you don’t feel the same way I want to stay friends.”  
Jerbo nodded slowly and held up a finger. He pulled out a large flower pot of soil and stuffed some seeds into it. He moved his fingers with a glow and soil abomination came to life. It growled and gurgled, and a plant sprouted from Its chest. The plant sprouted large heart shaped red flowers. “I hunted the forest for the perfect heart too,” said Jerbo. “I found the perfect rare plant.” Jerbo brushed his dark brow hair out of his eyes and leaned in towards Edric. “I like you too.” Jerbo grasped the shorter young man softly on his pale cheek and kissed him deeply on the lips.   
Edric pulled away gently, breathing heavily. He smiled, and ran his hands over Jerbo’s large bright red ears. “Mmm, big pointy sexy ears,” said Edric nibbling on them.   
“Oh, you like my big ears?” said Jerbo, panting.  
“I do, but all of you is big and sexy, even if you are a nerd,” said Edric with a smirk.  
” And you’re beautiful, sexy, and surprisingly sweet for a jerk.” They both laughed and went in for another kiss.   
After a few minutes a familiar voice said, “Spicy, but you two better cool it before you get in trouble.” Emira glanced at Jerbo and smirked. “I’m sure Ed will make a good wife. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.”  
Then men pulled away from each other, blushing deeply, and grinning sheepishly.  
“Luz, can I talk to you over there,” said Amity.  
“Sure,” said Luz, following Amity.  
“I have a gift for you,” said Amity.  
“Oh Ok, I hope it isn’t another heart,” said Luz, before she could stop herself.  
“Oh,” said Amity, sounding defeated. “It sort of is.”  
“Oh, that’s fine. I’ll like whatever it is,” said Luz quickly.  
Amity pulled out a large roll of paper and handed it to Luz. Luz took it and unrolled it, showing a large drawn illustration of an anatomically correct witches’ heart with a large bile sack attached to it. “A withes’ heart? Do you draw this? It’s really good, and so cool. I’ve seen too many hearts today, But I like this. I’ll hang it up. Thank you, amity.” She gave Amity a quick hug and Amity turned tomato red.  
The school bell screamed. Luz pulled out of the hug. “I need to get to class. See you later, Amity.” Luz ran off and back in the building.  
Amity was left standing there, and just said softly, “It wasn’t just any witches heart, it was mine…”

Luz got to the Owl house after a long day at school. “Happy valem Times, Hoot Hoot,” said Hooty, the sentient owl tube that lived in the door.   
“Happy Valem Times, Hooty. And no, I don’t want ant rat hearts or rat bones you can keep them, I insist,” she said with exhaustion. She walked in the door and sat down in a chair with a sigh.  
“Here, Kiddo. Happy Valemtime’s day,” said Eda, handing Luz a package. The older woman smiled, light glinting off her gold tooth.   
“Oh Thanks, Eda. But you really don’t have to,” Luz said, pushing the box away. “I’ve had enough hearts today.”  
“Come on kid, that took me quite a bit of time.”  
“Oh, alright,” said Luz, as she reluctantly opened the package. Inside was a heart… a large red paper heart shaped box. She slowly lifted the heart shaped lid, preparing to look away. Inside was chocolate, candies, nuts and little cakes. “Oh, It’s not a heart?”  
“What?” said Eda, her mentor, surprised. “Isn’t that human heart shaped? Or what you decorate with anyway. I thought this was traditional. Oh well.”  
“Oh, no. This is actually right, but I was expecting a real heart. This actually looks delicious, “said Luz.  
“A real heart? That’s not how humans do it at all, and anyway we have a bile sac on ours. Who said it was real hearts?”  
“King and Gus,” said Luz.  
“That’s not what I told them. I’d get more fresh hearts from owlbert’s treasure runs if people gave them as gifts. But I should have told them that on purpose, that would have been hilarious,” said Eda.  
“You didn’t have to. And they got the entire school to celebrate,” said Luz.  
Eda started cackling wildly. “That is hilarious. I wish I’d seen it.”  
“I wish I hadn’t. I’m not going to be able to sleep for weeks. But this will help,” Luz said, grabbing the heart box of chocolates. “Happy Valem Times. Thanks, Eda.” She gave Eda a hug, and carried the box to her room for the venerated Valentine’s tradition of binge eating chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> Please eel free to leave comments and suggestions
> 
> (If you like this please check out the others in the series ( 'When it boiling rains' gives more context for the relationship i couldn't explore in the standalone story.)


End file.
